Le Maître et la Diablesse
by Sakiruka
Summary: FEM!AKAYA. Kirihara Ayaka savait ce qu'ils pensaient tous d'elle, mais au fond, elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, rien qu'une seule... Rencontrer la personne qui pourrait la faire se sentir elle, la vraie Ayaka. Et elle a finalement rencontrée Yanagi Renji. Kinky Pair, Alpha Pair en fond.


Bonjour ou Bonsoir, voici un OS avec FemAkaya ( Ayaka ici ). J'espère que j'ai pu retranscrire au mieux les caractères des membres de Rikkaidai et particulièrement Akaya, bien qu'il soit changé étant une fille.

Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **.Le Maître et la Diablesse.**

* * *

Elle l'admirait. Pas comme tout le monde. Pas pour sa technique en tennis, pas pour sa beauté, ni pour son incroyable intelligence. Elle l'admirait tout simplement parce qu'il ne la voyait pas comme tout les autres la voyait. Il la voyait seulement elle, Kirihara Ayaka, deuxième année et titulaire dans l'équipe de tennis féminine de Rikkaidai.

Elle l'appréciait aussi énormément pour sa gentillesse et sa prévoyance. Il avait été le seul à remarquer qu'elle se donnait plus qu'elle ne le devait pour le sport qu'elle aimait ainsi que le fait qu'elle avait un certain style de tennis non volontaire.

Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement du jour où il lui avait parlé pour la première fois et où il lui avait fait remarquer ses durs efforts...

...que lui seul avait vu.

* * *

 _Ayaka courrait sur le terrain à en perdre haleine. Le tournoi Régional approchait à grand pas et elle se devait d'être prête. Ses sempais lui avaient fait, peut-être durement mais quand même, remarquer son manque d'endurance et de force durant les matchs qu'elle jouait. Elles avaient aussi rajoutées son habitude à rentrer en Mode Bloodshot au bout de 10 minutes de jeu seulement._

 _C'était pour cela qu'elle se retrouvait, après la formation de fin de journée, sur le terrain d'athlétisme pour courir 30 minutes non-stop. Bien sûr, elle augmenterait le temps au fur et à mesure, venant tout juste de commencer. Mais, pour elle, s'était déjà assez fatiguant. Avec l'entraînement du matin où elle arrivait un peu plus tôt que les autres pour prendre de l'avance. L'entraînement de l'après-midi où elle restait plus longtemps que les membres du club pour améliorer ses compétences et les week-ends où elle allait courir autour de la ville... Son corps ne s'habituait toujours pas à ce rythme infernal. Et ainsi pour dire, elle s'entraînait beaucoup pour peu de résultats, ce qui n'était pas pour la satisfaire._

 _Kirihara s'arrêta de courir, à bout de force, et s'assit sur le sol du terrain, incapable de bouger un centimètre de plus._

 _-Et dire qu'il faut que je sois prête pour dans un mois, soupira-t-elle. Je n'y arriverai jamais._

 _-Il y a 98% de chance que le menu d'entraînement que tu t'efforces à faire ne conviennes pas à tes capacités physiques, lui dit une voix douce derrière son dos._

 _Elle se retourna brusquement en sursaut pour voir un grand garçon, les cheveux bruns coupés en bol et les yeux fermés, avec un cahier en main._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, répliqua-t-elle de mauvaise humeur._

 _Comment pouvait-il dire que son entraînement ne lui convenait pas ? Il était parfait pour elle !_

 _-Ta formation est trop importante pour toi, c'est pour cela que tu ne vois aucuns progrès, déclara-t-il, ignorant sa réplique._

 _Elle fronça des sourcils en l'écoutant. Il l'ignorait et en plus, il continuait de dire que son formation n'était pas bonne ? En réfléchissant quelque instant, elle remarqua qu'elle ne connaissait pas le garçon debout devant elle._

 _-Au faite, qui es-tu ? Et je n'écouterai rien venant de toi par rapport à mon entraînement, ajouta-t-elle au cas où il répéterait ce qu'il disait depuis le début._

 _-Je suis Yanagi Renji, répondit-il tout simplement._

 _-Ah, tu es l'un des Big Three de l'équipe de tennis des garçons. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? L'entraînement des garçons est terminé depuis longtemps maintenant. Comme il se termine en même temps que celui des filles..._

 _Yanagi lui sourit._

 _-Je t'observais._

 _-M'observer ? Pour quoi faire ? Il n'y a rien à observer, dit-elle froidement. Si c'est pour me dire à nouveau que ce que je fais n'améliorera en rien mes capacités, tu peux partir. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi..., commença-t-elle avant de se faire couper par le garçon._

 _Il lui tendit une feuille qu'elle prit en main, prudemment._

 _-C'est quoi ?_

 _-Regardes et tu verras._

 _Ayaka déplia la feuille pour voir un menu de formation complètement différent de celui qu'elle était en train de faire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Pourquoi lui donnait-il cela ?_

 _-Sempai, pourquoi ?_

 _-Tu as des compétences que tu n'as pas encore développés et ce menu t'aidera à y arriver._

 _-Mais, on ne se connaît même pas et j'ai été désagréable avec toi... Je ne mérite pas de recevoir la gentillesse de quelqu'un comme toi pour une personne comme moi._

 _Après tout, elle ne disait que la vérité. Son style de tennis était horrible et elle avait blessée beaucoup de ses adversaires durant des matchs. Elle ne méritait pas de se faire aider par quelqu'un pour améliorer son tennis, répugnant à voir._

 _-Cela fait un moment que je t'observe, en faite, lui avoua Yanagi du tac au tac._

 _Ayaka rougit en entendant cela. Il l'observait depuis un moment déjà ? Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le remarquer. C'était gênant !_

 _-Et à ce que j'ai vu, tu sembles apprécier le tennis plus que tout au monde, non ?_

 _Elle hocha de la tête fortement. Lui demander si elle aimait le tennis revenait à lui demander si elle s'appelait bien Ayaka, c'était stupide de faire ça._

 _-En remarquant que tu essayais de t'améliorer sans y arriver, j'ai voulu t'aider à réussir, continua-t-il doucement._

 _La jeune fille ne savait plus quoi penser. A part le fait que Yanagi Renji était une bonne personne._

 _-Merci beaucoup, Sempai, le remercia-t-elle timidement._

 _Yanagi semblait assez surpris de la voir lui parler sur ce ton mais ne le montra pas. Il pensait qu'elle était énergique, colérique et déterminée. Mais, dans le fond, elle avait un côté timide et doux. Il fallait qu'il le note dans son carnet._

* * *

Elle se souvenait aussi du jour où elle avait remarquée que Yanagi était bien plus qu'un camarade d'école. Il était aussi...

* * *

 _Il était aussi son voisin..._

 _Ayaka était sortie de chez elle, préparée pour la pratique du matin. Et en marchant en peu, rejoignant lentement l'école, elle avait remarquée Yanagi sortir de la maison située juste à côté de la sienne._

 _-Yanagi-sempai ? Avait-elle murmurée surprise._

 _Yanagi l'entendit et leva la tête vers elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés._

 _-Sempai, tu es mon voisin ?_

 _-Il semblerait, répondit-il en sortant de son sac son cahier._

 _-Je ne savais pas, rit-elle. Tu vas aussi à la pratique ?_

 _Le garçon hocha de la tête et s'avança vers elle._

 _-On peut y aller ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle timidement._

 _Elle vit Yanagi marchait devant elle sans lui répondre avant qu'il ne s'arrête et se retourne._

 _-Tu ne veux pas être en retard pour la pratique ? Alors, on devrait se dépêcher un peu, lui dit-il doucement._

 _Elle sourit et courut pour le rattraper. Sur le chemin, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Même si la plupart du temps, c'était Ayaka qui parlait le plus._

 _-Et comment sont tes coéquipiers ? J'ai déjà entendue parler de Yukimura-sempai et Sanada-sempai, cita-t-elle. Mais pour les autres..._

 _Ses épaules se soulevèrent pour bien faire montrer qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Renji s'était attendue à ce qu'elle en sache quand même un peu sur le club de tennis des garçons, mais à ce qu'il pouvait voir, elle semblait tout ignorer. A cette pensée, un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Il serait amusant pour lui de connaître un peu plus la deuxième année qu'il avait aidée dans son entraînement et qui semblait aimer le tennis plus qu'elle-même._

* * *

 _Arrivés près des courts de tennis, Ayaka et Yanagi se séparèrent, rejoignant leur vestiaire respectif._

 _-Yanagi-sempai, l'appela Ayaka avant qu'il ne parte pour la pratique._

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Après la pratique de cet après-midi, penses-tu que l'on pourrait rentrer ensemble ? Lui demanda-t-elle faiblement bien que le garçon l'entendit parfaitement._

 _Ses yeux s'ouvrirent imperceptiblement à la demande. Il devrait vraiment vérifier ces données sur la jeune fille, elle était bien trop imprévisible._

 _Il accepta la proposition de Ayaka et rejoignit son vestiaire._

 _La deuxième année, de son côté, se sentait embarrassée de lui avoir demander cela. Comment avait-elle trouvée le courage de lui dire ça et pourquoi était-elle heureuse de rentrer avec lui ? Ces derniers temps, tout était bizarre quand elle y pensait. Quand elle croisait Yanagi dans les couloirs, elle se sentait plus joyeuse. Quand elle lui parlait, elle rougissait un peu. Et quand il souriait, son coeur ratait un battement à chaque fois._

 _Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Peut être que ça allait lui passer bientôt ?_

 _C'était sur cette pensée qu'elle était partie pour sa pratique matinale, les yeux encore scintillant._

* * *

Et pourtant, tout les moments qu'elle avait passée avec lui n'avaient pas toujours été joyeux...

* * *

 _Alors qu'elle quittait le collège avec le « Maître », après leur pratique de tennis, quelqu'un interpella le garçon._

 _-Yanagi !_

 _Ayaka et Renji se retournèrent pour voir un garçon aux cheveux rouges accompagnés d'un garçon aux cheveux blancs marchés vers lui. Ayaka les reconnut, Yanagi lui ayant décrit ses coéquipiers lorsqu'elle le lui avait demandée, curieuse._

 _-Marui, Niou, qu'y a-t-il ?_

 _-Yanagi, serait-il possible d'avoir un nouveau menu de formation ? Nous avons terminés les notre, dit le garçon aux cheveux rouges en faisant éclater la bulle de son chewing-gum._

 _Il se penchait lentement sur le côté en voyant quelqu'un derrière Yanagi. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en reconnaissant la jeune fille. Cette dernière détourna son regard de celui du rouge, ne supportant pas la fixation de celui-ci._

 _-Yanagi-sempai, je pars devant, le prévint-elle avant de courir jusqu'aux grilles._

 _Le garçon aux cheveux bruns la regarda faire, ne comprenant pas son comportement._

 _-Yanagi, tu ne devrais pas traîné avec elle. Elle a une mauvaise réputation dans l'école, l'informa Marui._

 _-Mauvaise réputation ?_

 _Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la deuxième année ait une réputation dans l'école et encore moins à ce qu'elle soit mauvaise._

 _-Elle a une réputation semblable à celle de Niou ou... ?_

 _-Puri. Non, moi j'ai une réputation de blagueur. Ce n'en n'est pas une mauvaise, sourit moqueusement Niou._

 _-J'ai entendu dire qu'à chaque match qu'elle a jouée, son adversaire est toujours blessé à un moment ou un autre. On dit d'ailleurs, qu'elle ressemblerait à un Démon aux yeux injecté de sang, lui dit Marui sur un ton bas._

 _-Pourquoi chuchotes-tu ? L'interrogea Niou. Tu es stupide, elle n'est même pas là !_

 _Marui lui lança un regard voulant lui dire de se taire. Yanagi, lui, ne fut pas très surpris de ce que venait de lui avouer son coéquipier. Avant même de commencer à parler avec la jeune fille, il savait assez d'informations sur son style de tennis, dirait-on, spéciale. Pas comme celui de son capitaine qui était assez cassant mais plutôt, mauvais. Mauvais était le mot parfait pour décrire sa façon de jouer au tennis._

 _Il salua les deux garçons, leur promettant de leur donner leur nouveau menu le lendemain matin et partit rattraper Ayaka, réfléchissant à lui parler ou non de son tennis._

* * *

 _Quand Ayaka vit que Yanagi la rattrapait, elle ralentit. Normalement, dès que Yanagi serait arriver à ses côtés elle aurait commencer à parler de sa journée de cours ou de la pratique de tennis qu'elle avait eu, mais là, rien. C'était avec silence que Yanagi avait été accueilli._

 _Ils marchèrent sans parler. Yanagi baissa sa tête vers Ayaka pour la voir, elle-même, tête baissée. Il pensa que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour lui parler de son problème._

 _-Kirihara._

 _Elle ne répondit pas mais il savait qu'elle l'écoutait._

 _-Que penses-tu de ton style de tennis ? Décris-le moi._

 _La question prit au dépourvue Ayaka qui ne su quoi dire sur le coup._

 _-Mon... Mon style de tennis ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Je dirais qu'il est..._

 _La deuxième année cherchait les mots juste pour le décrire. Et pourtant, il n'y en a qu'un seul qui lui vint à l'esprit._

 _-Démoniaque, dit-elle d'une voix sombre._

 _Le garçon fut un peu déconcerté en la voyant ainsi. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état semblable auparavant._

 _-Pourquoi ce mot ?_

 _-Ne me le demandes pas. Tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi je l'ai choisi._

 _Il ne dit rien, la jeune fille ayant comprit._

 _-Pour quelle raison m'avoir poser cette question, Sempai ?_

 _-Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait préférable que tu abandonnes ce style de tennis ?_

 _Ayaka se stoppa sur place, étonné par les mots de Yanagi. Que venait-il de lui dire ? Elle devait... abandonnée son tennis ?_

 _-Pourquoi me dire cela ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi l'idée de jeter mon tennis serait, durant un court instant, apparut dans mon esprit._

 _-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire..._

 _-Si, c'est exactement ça ! S'exclama-t-elle, prenant par surprise Renji._

 _Il se retourna vers la fille aux cheveux noirs bouclés et la regarda, les yeux grands ouvert. Pour Ayaka, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait les yeux de son sempai, mais elle ne comptait pas en rester là tout simplement parce qu'elle était subjuguée par la profondeur de son regard._

 _-Mon style de tennis ne regarde que moi, Yanagi-sempai. Pourquoi te mêles-tu d'affaires qui ne te concernes pas ? Ma façon de jouer... Ma façon de jouer restera la même car c'est la seule qui me permette de gagner. Sans elle, je n'arrive à rien faire !_

 _Elle sentit sa joue lui piquer alors que sa tête tournait sur le côté. En la redressant, elle vit la main de Yanagi près de son visage. Il l'avait..._

 _-Yanagi-sempai..._

 _-C'était le seul moyen pour que tu te calmes, lui expliqua-t-il._

 _Il passa alors sa main sur le joue rouge de Ayaka et la frotta._

 _-Je ne voulais pas te gifler, excuse-moi, Kirihara._

 _Elle le regarda faire avant de sentir ses yeux s'humidifier. Elle n'en n'avait que faire de ces excuses, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait._

 _-Tu ne comprends pas, Sempai. Je ne peux pas changer cette manière de jouer, elle fait partit de moi._

 _-Mais..._

 _-C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu. Je croyais que toi, tu arriverais à comprendre ce que je ressentais. Mais en faite, tu es comme les autres. Tu ne vois que... Tu ne vois que la plus mauvaise partie de moi sans te forcer à chercher plus loin._

 _A ces mots, elle poussa la main de Yanagi de sa joue et courut jusqu'à chez elle. Elle ne regarda pas en arrière une seule fois, se sentant trahie par celui qu'elle pensait autrement._

 _Renji vit la jeune fille courir devant lui, s'éloignant de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Il tourna ses yeux vers sa main qui la lançait légèrement. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire au fait qu'il l'ait giflé. Jamais il n'aurait du faire cela, il aurait pu s'y prendre autrement mais c'était la seule chose qui lui était venu sur le moment._

 _Il serra sa main en un poing et reprit sa marche, lentement. Quand il arriva chez lui, il jeta un coup d'œil à la maison d'Ayaka avant d'entrer dans la sienne. Il essayerait de tout mettre au clair avec elle le jour suivant._

* * *

La deuxième année se souvenait encore du fait qu'elle n'avait pas été à l'école durant toute une semaine, ne voulant pas croiser Yanagi en sortant de chez elle ou dans les couloirs du collège. Et pourtant, elle avait du y retourner. Mais, même là-bas, elle fuyait Yanagi, essayant de le croiser le mois possible.

Elle repensa au jour où tout s'étaient finalement arrangés...

* * *

 _A la fin de la pratique, Ayaka courra jusqu'au vestiaire, se changeant rapidement avant de sortir et de partir vers la grille._

 _Yanagi terminait l'entraînement en même temps qu'elle et elle n'avait pas envie de le voir. Avec ce qu'il lui avait dit, leur relation était revenu au point de départ, c'est-à-dire, inexistante._

 _Le troisième année, lui, la vit marcher jusqu'aux grilles et décida de l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne sorte de l'enceinte du collège. Il ne s'était pas encore changé mais c'était sa seule chance de tout remettre au clair avec Ayaka. Il n'en n'aurait peut-être aucune autre et ce n'était pas ses données qui allaient lui en donner une, il le savait parfaitement bien._

 _-Renji, où vas-tu ?_

 _L'appelé pivota vers son ami, Sanada Genichirou, qui le regardait avec questionnement._

 _-Genichirou... J'ai quelque chose à faire immédiatement, ne m'attends pas pour rentrer aujourd'hui, lui dit le brun avant de le laisser._

 _Sanada le regardait s'en aller, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir avant de remarquer, un peu plus loin, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs bouclés, portant un sac de tennis sur son épaule. Le vice-capitaine de l'équipe masculine de tennis soupira en retenant difficilement un fin sourire._

 _Il avait lui aussi entendu parler de la relation qu'entretenait Renji avec la jeune fille depuis deux mois déjà. Bien que connaissant les rumeurs qui courraient sur la deuxième année, il avait confiance en son coéquipier. Il savait qu'il faisait ce qu'il faisait parce qu'il avait envie de le faire, non pas parce qu'il avait été obligé. Il avait tout de même été étonné de savoir que Renji s'était rapproché d'elle de sa propre initiative, ne savant pas son ami très intéressé par les filles. Et pourtant, Yanagi l'avait bien surpris à « l'abandonner » après chaque pratique pour rentre avec Kirihara Ayaka._

 _C'était en écoutant une conversation qu'avait eu Marui avec Niou et Jackal qu'il avait su, aussi, que lui et la titulaire de deuxième avaient eus une dispute._

 _Mais avec ce que venait de faire Renji, Sanada avait compris que ce dernier comptait bien régler les problèmes qu'ils avaient, lui et Kirihara._

 _Genichirou se retourna et s'avança vers le vestiaire pensant à le laisser ouvert pour le preneur de données. Il ne s'était pas changé avant de partir la rejoindre, prouvant au vice-capitaine l'importance qu'il portait à sa relation avec elle._

 _Mais même avec cela, il ne comprendrait jamais ce que pense réellement Renji. Jamais..._

 _-Yukimura sera probablement content d'apprendre ce qu'il se passe durant son absence, soupira-t-il pour lui-même._

* * *

 _Ayaka voyait les grilles apparaître devant elle et pressa son rythme pour les rejoindre._

 _-Kirihara, dit une voix qu'elle reconnut entre mille._

 _Elle ne se retourna pas et accéléra avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle voulue l'enlever mais une autre main lui prit son poignet, l'empêchant de faire n'importe quel geste servant à la libérer._

 _-Kirihara, écoute-moi. Tu as mal compris ce que j'ai voulu te dire, commença Yanagi en essayant de croiser son regard._

 _La deuxième année garda sa tête baissé, ne voulant pas voir son sempai. Elle chercha à se détacher de son emprise mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle. En voyant cela, elle commença à s'agiter, répétant continuellement à Yanagi de la lâcher._

 _-Lâche-moi, lâche-moi,... Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre me dire que ce que j'ai entendu n'était pas la vérité._

 _Alors que l'aîné des deux allait dire quelque chose, elle continua, ne lui permettant pas._

 _-Je sais ce que tout le monde dit sur moi, ce qu'ils pensent de moi... Mon tennis est horrible, ça je le sais aussi, mais personne ne peut me demander de l'abandonner. Sans cela, je ne suis plus rien. Je ne peux espérer gagner sans cette façon de faire. Sempai, au début, j'ai voulu croire que tu étais différent des autres. Que tu t'en fichais un peu de savoir si oui ou non, je jouais mal au tennis. Tu avais l'air de me voir comme personne ne s'efforçait à le faire. Je pensais que tu me voyais comme je l'étais réellement..._

 _-Kirihara, dit-il avant de se faire couper à nouveau._

 _-Tu n'as pas à me dire que tout est faux, puisque c'est la réalité. Tu n'es sans doute pas la personne qui me fera me sentir unique, me sentir sans toute cette mocheté en moi... Je n'ai plus envie que l'on se parle. J'étais mieux seule, comme avant._

 _Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa déclaration. Les larmes qu'elle tentait désespérément de retenir coulèrent une par une sur ses joues. Elle sentit la main de Yanagi essuyée doucement ses larmes alors qu'il la forçait à relever le visage vers lui._

 _Ayaka vit pour la deuxième fois, le regard de son sempai. Il était aussi impressionnant que la première fois. Il semblait voir au plus profond de vous, découvrant tout ce que vous cachez et essayez de terrer derrière des façades mensongères._

 _-Kirihara, ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis le début n'est que la vérité. Tu as mal interprété ce que je t'ai dis l'autre fois. Je voulais juste te faire remarquer que ce style de tennis pouvait être remplacer par un autre bien plus fort et plus juste._

 _-Remplacer mon style de tennis ?_

 _-Le menu de formation que je t'ai donné sur le terrain d'athlétisme était fait pour que tu renforces ton endurance, ta force et ta technique pour ne plus que tu te reposes entièrement sur ton Mode._

 _Elle repensa alors aux résultats qu'elle avait obtenue après le mois d'entraînement. Il était vrai qu'elle avait eue plus de force dans ses bras et ses jambes, et que son endurance s'était nettement amélioré. Et quand elle y pensa, aux matchs qu'elle avait jouée durant le tournoi du Kantou, elle n'était presque jamais entrée dans le Mode Bloodshot. C'était donc grâce à Yanagi..._

 _-Yanagi-sempai, je..._

 _Sa gorge se serra alors qu'elle essayait de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire ? Elle se sentait terriblement mal. Elle s'était forcée à croire qu'il n'était pas différent des autres alors que c'était tout le contraire..._

 _-Je suis...Je... Je ne mérites même pas de t'avoir rencontrer, murmura-t-elle en frottant ses yeux avec ses mains, ses larmes coulant encore._

 _-Ayaka, sourit le garçon. Ne te dévalorises pas, tu peux changer._

 _Son cœur rata un battement en entendant son sempai prononcer son prénom. Elle rougit sans le savoir. Yanagi observa attentivement le comportement de la jeune fille, s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'énerve à nouveau lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer et ne remarquant pas l'inhabituelle rougeur de ses joues._

 _-Et comment puis-je faire ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis capable... je pense..._

 _Tout compte fait, elle avait fait tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait pensé, lui rappelant, à nouveau, qu'avec elle, les données ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité._

 _-Tu pourrais commencer par apprendre à te contrôler lorsque tu rentres dans ton Mode._

 _-J'essayerais, lui dit-elle déterminée, cette fois._

 _Elle se recula un peu de lui, les mains de Yanagi l'ayant lâcher depuis quelques minutes. Ce dernier sentit une étrange froideur s'emparer de ses mains alors qu'elles étaient chaudes, l'instant d'avant. Ça lui était désagréable mais il passa outre cette sensation._

 _-Au faite, sempai, je voulais..., débuta-t-elle en balbutiant fortement._

 _Yanagi découvrait encore un trait de sa personnalité, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire entièrement._

 _-Qu'y a-t-il, Kirihara ?_

 _Il vit une moue se former sur le visage de la deuxième quand il termina sa phrase. Qu'avait-il dit pour la mettre dans cet état ?_

 _-Je préférais quand tu m'appelais par mon prénom, avoua-t-elle._

 _Il rit à sa remarque, ne pensant pas que c'était cela qui l'aurait déranger._

 _-Tu préfères que je t'appelles Ayaka, donc ? Dit-il._

 _-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle._

 _-Et que voulais-tu me dire, **Ayaka** ? _

_Il appuya sur la prononciation de son prénom, voulant la taquiner un peu. Ça lui avait manqué de faire ça. La deuxième année rougit mais reprit ce qu'elle avait voulue lui dire._

 _-Je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce qui s'est passé, déclara-t-elle en s'inclinant devant lui. Je n'aurais jamais du m'entêter à t'ignorer._

 _-Ce n'est pas grave, tout s'est arrangé désormais._

 _Elle se releva et sourit à son sempai comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Yanagi ne pu retenir un sourire, lui-même, en voyant sa kohai avec un visage aussi joyeux. Il était content de voir que leur relation avait reprit sur de bons termes._

 _Ayaka laissa son regard divaguer sur la tenue de Renji alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui proposer de rentrer ensemble._

 _-Yanagi-sempai, pourquoi portes-tu encore ta tenue de tennis ?_

 _Elle n'avait pas prit le temps de voir ce qu'il portait quand il l'avait coincé devant les grilles mais elle pouvait voir que sa tenue de pratique n'était pas très différente de la sienne. Elle, elle avait une jupe blanche avec un t-shirt jaune et noir aux couleurs de Rikkaidai. La seule différence était le bas._

 _Yanagi, à la phrase de la jeune fille, se rappela qu'il était bien dans sa tenue de pratique. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, Ayaka lui prit la parole. Elle lui coupait tellement la parole qu'il en avait l'habitude maintenant._

 _-Sempai, tu peux aller te changer. Moi, je vais t'attendre devant l'école pour que l'on rentre ensemble._

 _Elle se retourna et sautilla jusqu'aux grilles, amusant Yanagi. Ce dernier se détourna de ce qu'il regardait et marcha jusqu'au vestiaire qu'il vit ouvert, étonnamment. Il avait cru devoir aller chercher les clés pour le rouvrir. Comme c'était Sanada qui avait les clés et que généralement, il quittait le dernier la pratique, il était celui qui fermait le vestiaire._

 _Quand il entra dans la pièce, il vit sur le banc en face de son casier les dites clés fermant le vestiaire. Il sourit._

* * *

Quelques jours après cet " événement" , elle se souvenait avoir rencontrer plus en profondeur les membres de l'équipe de tennis de son sempai, ne s'entendant pas forcement bien avec eux immédiatement.

* * *

 _Alors qu'elle et Renji marchaient en direction de l'école, Yanagi vit non loin devant eux Sanada qu'il interpella._

 _-Tiens Renji, c'est rare de te voir sur le chemin aussi tôt, dit Sanada en s'arrêtant pour l'attendre._

 _-Ayaka avait voulue que l'on y aille un peu plus tôt pour prendre notre temps sur le chemin, répondit-il tout simplement en jetant un coup d'œil à la deuxième année en retrait derrière lui._

 _Sanada qui n'avait pas vu la jeune fille remarqua enfin sa présence. Il ne dit rien sur le fait qu'elle soit avec son ami._

 _Ils marchèrent tout les trois jusqu'à l'école, personne ne parlant. Ayaka se pencha vers Yanagi qui se trouvait sur sa droite._

 _-Il est toujours aussi..._

 _-Aussi tendu, raide ?_

 _-Oui, dit-elle gênée._

 _Yanagi sourit et lui dit qu'il n'était pas comme cela tout le temps. Elle hocha simplement de la tête. Elle avait déjà entendue parler de Sanada, étant une joueuse de tennis qui s'informait sur tout les forts adversaires même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais jouer un match contre lui, ni contre Yanagi._

 _Alors que Renji et Genichirou se stoppèrent au passage piéton, le feu étant rouge, Ayaka, dans ses pensées, continua d'avancer. Le vice-capitaine de l'équipe de tennis masculin s'en aperçut et, avant qu'il n'y ait un accident, tira sur son sac de tennis pour la ramener sur le trottoir._

 _La deuxième année avait presque sentit son coeur sortir de sa poitrine en voyant une voiture foncer vers elle. Elle tourna sa tête dans la direction de celui qui l'avait, en quelque sorte, sauvé d'une mort imminente._

 _-Tarundoru ! Cria Genichirou en fixant Kirihara. Il faut faire attention à son environnement, la gronda-t-il._

 _Elle s'excusa et s'installa à côté de Yanagi, essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre Sanada et elle. Il lui avait fait peur à lui crier ainsi dessus. Elle se répétait mentalement de ne plus être aussi tête en l'air._

 _-Tout va bien, Ayaka ? Lui demanda Yanagi ne l'entendant plus lui parler._

 _Elle ne fit que lui hocher de la tête, lançant toujours des regards à Genichirou, s'attendant à tout moment à l'entendre lui crier dessus. Il ne l'avait grondé rien qu'une seule et elle s'en retrouvait traumatisée._

 _Quand elle vit enfin l'école se dessiner dans son champs de vision, elle prévint Yanagi qu'elle partait devant pour le laisser avec Sanada et se mit à courir._

 _Les deux garçons la regardèrent s'en aller vers l'établissement. Sanada fronça des sourcils à cela avant de se retourner vers son ami, une question persistant depuis un moment dans son esprit._

 _-Dis-moi Renji, pour quelle raison t'es-tu rapproché de cette fille ? Il doit bien y en avoir une, lui demanda Genichirou._

 _Yanagi ne répondit pas de suite à son ami, continuant de marcher._

 _-Je dirais que c'est parce que je la trouvais... intéressante, déclara le « Maître »._

 _-Intéressante ? Répéta le vice-capitaine._

 _Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu trouver d'intéressant à cette fille. Peut-être parlait-il de son style de tennis destructeur, à part cela il ne voyait rien d'autre._

 _-Peut-être ai-je été attiré pas sa passion débordante pour le tennis, avoua Yanagi sans en être vraiment sûr._

 _Les sourcils de Sanada formaient un arc en écoutant ce que disait son ami. Yanagi avait toujours confiance en ses réponses 99% du temps mais là... Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il en pensait réellement._

 _-Il n'y a que ça ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas trop, dit Yanagi l'air dans ses pensées._

 _Genichirou avait raison. Étais-ce la seule chose qui l'avait attiré... ? Il faudrait qu'il revoit ses propres données personnelles._

* * *

 _A la fin de la journée, Ayaka attendait son sempai devant les grilles pour finalement le voir marcher vers elle accompagné de son équipe de tennis. La présence de la jeune fille attira l'attention des coéquipiers de Renji qui la regardaient de biais._

 _Yanagi s'approcha de sa kohai doucement._

 _-Ayaka, j'ai oublié de te prévenir que je ne pourrais pas rentrer avec toi aujourd'hui, j'ai..._

 _-Allons, Yanagi, elle peut venir avec nous. On apprendra à se connaître ainsi, le coupa Niou en posant ses bras autour des épaules de la deuxième année._

 _Akaya regarda son bras comme si c'était la chose la plus bizarre qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Elle l'enleva précipitamment de ses épaules, s'éloignant de quelques mètres du garçons aux cheveux argentés. Et pourtant, l'illusionniste trouva un moyen pour coincer la jeune fille en se plaçant derrière elle et en la retenant par ses bras._

 _-Arrête, Niou-kun, tu vois bien que tu l'importunes en faisant ce que tu fais, le stoppa un garçon avec des lunettes, Yagyuu Hiroshi._

 _Masaharu soupira avant de marcher vers son partenaire de double, se penchant sur celui-ci, non sans lancer un regard à la joueuse de tennis._

 _-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi mais je ne m'attendais à ce que tu fuis devant moi, ricana l'argenté._

 _Une veine apparut sur le front de la seule fille du groupe en entendant les propos qu'il tenait._

 _-Je ne fuis pas, s'exclama-t-elle, surprenant Marui, Yagyuu et Jackal, un demi-brésilien, de part le ton de sa voix._

 _-Alors viens avec nous, lui dit-il narquois._

 _-Niou-kun, tu ne dois pas..._

 _-D'accord, accepta Ayaka._

* * *

 _C'était ainsi que Kirihara se retrouva assise avec les habitués du club de tennis masculin dans un café tout près de l'école. Ça l'avait étonné de savoir qu'ils se rendaient à cet endroit, surtout pour Sanada et Yanagi. Yagyuu non plus ne semblait pas coller à un telle lieu._

 _-Pourquoi dans un café, Yanagi-sempai ?_

 _-Pour préparer les menus de formation de chaque habitués et pour préparer les matchs pour le tournoi du Kantou._

 _Bien que celui des filles ait commencé un mois auparavant, celui des garçons débutait seulement maintenant. Ayaka ne savait pas pourquoi et elle ne voulait pas le savoir, ça ne lui serait d'aucune utilité de toute façon._

 _-Vous n'auriez pas pu le faire dans la pièce du club ?_

 _-Marui trouve, avec Niou, que c'est plus relaxant de le faire ici, répondit le troisième année._

 _-Et Sanada-sempai est d'accord avec cela ?_

 _-Il n'a jamais dit être contre tant que ça ne tourne pas mal, conclut Yanagi en buvant dans le verre qu'il avait commandé._

 _Ayaka regardait un par un les habitués de l'équipe de son sempai. Elle ne les connaissait que de vue, sauf pour Yukimura qui avait été son tuteur d'anglais durant tout la moitié de sa première année, bien qu'il ne soit pas présent ici._

 _-Alors, toi et Yanagi vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Lui demanda Jackal, assis juste à côté d'elle._

 _Elle hocha négativement de la tête._

 _-Ça doit faire trois mois à peu près._

 _-Pourtant, il t'appelle par ton prénom, non ?_

 _Elle rougit à la mention et répondit rapidement._

 _-C'est parce que je lui ai demandé, avoua-t-elle timidement._

 _Jackal sourit à son comportement et il comprit aussi une chose de très importante à la réaction de sa kohai._

 _-Et toi, Jackal-sempai, tu sembles assez proche de Marui-sempai, s'empressa de dire Ayaka._

 _Le chauve rit à sa phrase, attirant l'attention de Marui et Niou qui décidèrent de garder un œil sur eux._

 _-Depuis ma première année, informa Jackal à la joueuse._

 _-J'avais l'impression que cela faisait plus longtemps pourtant._

 _Il démentit et ils continuèrent de parler sur ce que l'autre aimait ou n'aimait pas, pour ensuite partir sur des sujets plus vastes._

 _Marui qui regardait la scène et qui mâchait son chewing-gum lentement, pivota vers Niou._

 _-J'ai l'impression de voir une tout autre personne devant moi. Ce n'était pas comme cela que l'on nous l'avait décrit, pas vrai ?_

 _Niou et Marui se souvenait très bien du jour où la capitaine de l'équipe de tennis féminin était venue leur parler par rapport à Ayaka. Elle leur avait dit de faire attention à la deuxième année qui commençait à traîner de plus en plus avec Yanagi, qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse pour lui. Elle leur avait aussi dit qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de sociable et que toute remarque déplaisante pouvait l'énerver à un point..._

 _La seule chose de vraie était sa dernière information sur le fait qu'elle était très susceptible sur des remarques qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Sinon, outre cela, elle semblait tout le contraire de ce qu'elle leur avait dit._

 _Elle avait facilement réussie à parler avec le mur de défense de l'équipe qui n'était, lui, pas très sociable avec les filles. Ayaka n'avait, aussi, pas blessée une seule fois leur « Maître » de n'importe quelle manière sauf peut-être quand ils s'étaient disputés, mais pour ça, ils ne savaient pas trop ce qu'il s'était réellement passé._

 _Marui s'appuya sur l'épaule de Jackal, voulant parler un peu avec la jeune fille assis à côté de son partenaire de double. Il voulait en apprendre un peu plus sur cette fille malgré ses propres impressions._

 _-J'ai entendue dire que tu étais la seule deuxième année de l'équipe et que tu avais battue la plupart de tes sempais habitués, c'est incroyable, lui dit le rouge._

 _-Eh... Merci, rougit-elle au compliment._

 _On ne lui en faisait pas très souvent, donc à chaque fois qu'elle en recevait un elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir._

 _-Tu dois vraiment être forte au tennis, continua-t-il ne prenant pas en compte le double sens de sa phrase bien que la jeune fille l'ait comprit._

 _Elle ne fit que hocher de la tête, plus aussi enthousiaste qu'avant. Niou_ _lui aussi le comprit et voulut un peu s'amuser avec la deuxième année. Il se pencha sur la table, entrant dans le cercle de la conversation._

 _-Après tout, tu dois sûrement avoir prit ta place par la violence, non ? Dit-il narquoisement._

 _Le sang d'Ayaka ne fit qu'un tour en écoutant ce que venait de lui dire Niou. Comment pouvait-il..._

 _-Niou, murmura Marui à l'illusionniste. Pourquoi as-tu dis ça ? Tu ne devrais pas t'amuser à lui dire cela..._

 _Bunta trouva que Niou avait été un peu loin avec sa remarque mais Masaharu l'ignora, rajoutant une couche._

 _-C'est peut-être aussi pour cela que ton capitaine ne t'apprécies pas trop. Pas seulement elle, à mon avis... Tu ne sembles pas très apprécier par les autres. Es-tu sûr d'avoir de réelles compétences au tennis ?_

 _Ayaka se leva brusquement de sa place, regardant furieusement Niou. Yanagi, Sanada et Yagyuu qui parlaient de l'entraînement, se tournèrent vers elle, regardant aussi Niou, Jackal et Marui._

 _-Ayaka, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Renji à sa kohai._

 _La deuxième année brisa le contact visuelle qu'elle avait avec Niou et se tourna vers Yanagi, un sourire d'excuse improvisé sur ses lèvres._

 _-Je-Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose d'important que j'ai oublié de faire._

 _Elle posa un peu d'argent sur la table, pour sa commande avait-elle dit, et après avoir saluer le groupe, elle sortit en courant du café. Un silence se présenta sur la table alors que Yanagi se retourna vers Niou et Marui._

 _-Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _Le rouge détourna son regard de celui du « Maître » alors que Masaharu sourit moqueusement._

 _-Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est susceptible, déclara-t-il sans s'attarder sur le sujet, préférant parler avec Yagyuu._

 _Renji se tourna ensuite vers Jackal qui regardait la porte du café, un peu inquiet pour Ayaka qui venait de partir._

 _-Jackal, tu sais ce qu'il a dit ?_

 _L'interpellé soupira et raconta à Yanagi ce qu'avait dit Niou à Kirihara. Le « Maître » se leva de sa chaise et ramassa ses affaires._

 _-Renji, tu vas la rattraper ? Lui demanda Genichirou bien que sachant déjà sa réponse._

 _Renji ne répondit pas, son regard le faisant à la place et il quitta le café, saluant ses coéquipiers._

 _Niou soupira en regardant son ami partir. Qu'avait-il avec cette fille ? Il ne comprenait pas leur relation. Il était sûr que jamais Yanagi n'aurait réagit comme cela pour une autre fille, alors pourquoi... ?_

 _-Niou, tu devrais aller t'excuser envers Ayaka, lui conseilla Marui. Tes propos étaient trop osés à mon opinion. Tu n'aurais jamais du lui dire ça._

 _-Mais ce n'est que la vérité. Puri. Et pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom ?_

 _-J'ai pourtant l'impression que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as bien du le remarquer, elle parait différente de la description que nous en a faite Tamaki-san ( Capitaine de l'équipe des filles ). Et pour ta gouverne, je fais ce que je veux. Que je l'appelle Kirihara ou Ayaka, ça ne change rien après tout et puis, ça sera marrant de la taquiner **gentiment** , précisa-t-il pour l'illusionniste. _

_Ce dernier posa sa tête sur sa main, son coude étant appuyé sur la table. Qu'avaient-ils tous avec cette fille ?_

* * *

 _Ayaka cessa de courir, ralentissant sa progression petit à petit pour finalement s'arrêter complètement. Comment avait-il pu lui dire cela ? Il ne la connaissait même pas. Et en plus, son genoux la faisait souffrir, étant tombée quelques secondes auparavant ne regardant pas où elle allait._

 _Elle sentit un mal de tête lui prendre alors qu'une avalanche de souvenir lui revint en mémoire._

 _/Des-Des yeux rouges sang.../_

 _/Un démon.. Tu es un démon/_

 _/Fille du Diable !/_

 _/Ne t'approche pas de moi !/_

 _/Ne me touches pas !/_

 _Elle s'accroupit au sol, se tenant le visage dans les mains, les larmes coulant de ses yeux. Elle le savait depuis longtemps qu'elle était vue ainsi par les autres. Mais ce le faire dire face à face, sans aucune retenu... On ne lui avait jamais fait..._

 _-Ayaka ? Ayaka !_

 _Elle entendit une personne l'appelé et des bruits de pas venir vers elle. Elle ne leva pas la tête sachant très bien qui c'était et plongea dans ses bras._

 _-Yanagi-sempai..., hoqueta-t-elle, des soubresauts dans la voix._

 _Le garçon ne su pas quoi faire sur le moment. Il avait été prit par surprise quand Ayaka l'avait enserré dans ses fins bras. Il prit en compte la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, analysant le meilleur comportement à avoir avant de laisser tomber. Il n'arriverait jamais à se faire au fait qu'avec elle, les données étaient inutiles._

 _Il passa sa main dans son dos pour le tapoter doucement, essayant de la calmer. Il l'entendit cependant lui dire, bien que faiblement :_

 _-Yanagi-sempai, je t'avais dis que je savais parfaitement ce que tout le monde pensait de moi... Mais même en le sachant, ce le faire savoir directement, yeux dans les yeux... Jamais personne le l'avait fait comme cela envers moi... Pas même mes propres parents, pas même eux !_

 _Yanagi fut surpris d'apprendre ça mais ne dit rien. Il attendit patiemment le moment où sa kohai stopperait ses pleurs et se calmerait. Il comprenait un temps soit peu sa réaction. Sachant à peu près ce qu'elle ressentait sur cette situation, Ayaka lui ayant dit quelques jours avant._

 _-Merci Yanagi-sempai, murmura la jeune fille._

 _-Hum.. ? Pour quoi Ayaka ?_

 _-Pour rester à mes côtés malgré tout ce que je t'ai dis dernièrement, dit-elle._

 _Renji sourit doucement à sa phrase._

 _-Il y avait approximativement 10% de chance que tu me dises cela._

 _-Aussi peu de chance ? Demanda-t-elle, relevant lentement la tête, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurer._

 _La deuxième année savait sans en être totalement sûr qu'elle était la personnalité de son sempai. Il était un fou de données et savait lire, ou plutôt déchiffrer, les personnes l'entourant. C'était aussi sans doute pour cela qu'il avait décelé son incroyable passion pour le sport qu'ils jouaient. Mais là, il était rare d'entendre Yanagi lui dire une de ses prévisions avec si peu de chance de « réussite » bien que ces derniers temps, c'était devenu une habitude._

 _-Avec toi, je ne suis jamais sûr de mes prévoyances. Tu es tellement imprévisible, lui avoua-t-il, la faisant rougir._

 _Le garçon fronça des sourcils à cette réaction. Elle rougissait... Ça ne pouvait être...Mais sans qu'il ne puisse s'attarder sur le sujet, il remarqua une blessure au genoux de sa kohai._

 _-Ayaka, comment t'es-tu fais cette coupure ?_

 _-Ah, ça ! Je n'avais pas vu la bordure du trottoir devant moi et j'ai trébuchée dessus, déclara-t-elle embarrassée._

 _Yanagi sortit de son sac de tennis, une petite boite de premiers soins, surprenant Kirihara. Le garçon se mit à la hauteur du genoux de la jeune fille avant de le désinfecter et d'y mettre un pansement._

 _-Pourquoi as-tu une boite de premiers secours dans ton sac ? Lui demanda curieuse la soignée._

 _-On peut facilement se blesser au tennis, je suis juste très prudent._

 _Elle lui fit un petit sourire, se remettant debout. Elle remercia une fois de plus son sempai en regardant son genoux. Elle leva son visage vers lui pour le prendre à la fixer._

 _-Yanagi-sempai ? Il y a un problème ?_

 _-N'écoutes pas ce que t'as dis Niou. Jackal m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé._

 _-Mais, il n'avait pas tort. Je sais très bien que mes sempais, Fukubuchou et Buchou ne m'apprécient pas. Cependant, je n'ai pas pris ma place par la violence, je le jure, se défendit-elle._

 _-Je te crois, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, la rassura Yanagi posant sa main sur son épaule._

 _Ayaka rougit une nouvelle fois, interpellant encore l'attention de Yanagi. Il y avait très peu de chance que ce soit ce à quoi il pensait mais avec elle, il fallait tout prendre en compte._

 _-Ayaka, tu ne serais pas..._

 _Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, le téléphone d'Ayaka sonna. Elle s'excusa auprès de son sempai et décrocha en s'éloignant un peu. Renji vit Ayaka s'énerver à son interlocuteur et raccrocher furieusement. Elle fit un sourire désolé à Yanagi tout en marchant vers lui._

 _-Sempai, je vais devoir rentrer maintenant. Je suis désolé de t'avoir déranger avec mon comportement de tantôt. Tu peux retourner au café, moi, je vais y aller. A demain, cria-t-elle en courant loin de lui._

 _Il soupira voyant qu'il n'avait même pas eut le temps d'en placer une, mais bon, après tout, c'était d'Ayaka dont on parlait. Elle avait une certaine manie de lui couper la parole._

 _Cependant, après le départ de sa kohai, il ne retourna pas au café. Il prit lentement le chemin vers sa maison, suivant la route qu'Ayaka avait prise. Il en oublia, d'ailleurs, totalement ce qu'il comptait demander à la jeune fille. Il s'en souviendrait sûrement, prochainement._

* * *

Du mieux qu'elle s'en souvienne, le jour d'après, Marui était venu vers elle, tirant par le bras Niou. Il lui avait sourit et avait poussé le garçon aux cheveux d'argents vers elle. Elle avait été surprise de recevoir des excuses et avait prit ça pour une blague. Mais après mainte répétitions, elle comprit. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle l'appréciait plus. Jamais elle ne pourra devenir ami avec un gars pareil.

Elle s'était vite tissée des liens avec Jackal et Marui, qui lui faisait voir la vie autrement que lorsque qu'elle était seule au déjeuner ou aux pauses entre les cours. Et elle s'entendait assez bien avec Yagyuu bien qu'ils ne se parlent pas souvent.

Aussi, avec Yanagi, elle avait été rendre visite à Yukimura. Elle ne l'avait pas fait jusqu'à présent, bien que le connaissant, de peur de ne pas être accueilli aimablement, ne faisant pas partie de ses amis proches. Mais tout c'était passé différemment de ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle et son sempai aux cheveux bleues avaient discutés d'un peu de tout, parlant principalement des progrès qu'elle avait pu faire en anglais, après le titulariat du capitaine de tennis durant plus de la moitié de sa première année. Et avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre du garçon aux cheveux bleus, il lui avait demandé de rester quelques instants en plus pour pouvoir discuter seul à seul. Yanagi avait alors décidé d'attendre Ayaka à l'entrée de l'hôpital.

* * *

 _Ayaka ferma la porte et repartit s'asseoir près du lit de Yukimura._

 _-Qu'y a-t-il Yukimura-sempai ?_

 _Ce dernier sourit en regardant les yeux de sa kohai. Ils reflétaient toute la curiosité que les yeux d'un petit enfant pouvaient avoir._

 _-Dis-moi Ayaka, que penses-tu de Renji ? Pour être franc, quand Genichirou m'a parlé de votre relation, j'ai été assez surpris. Te connaissant un peu, je savais très bien que tu n'étais pas du genre à te lier d'amitié avec des gens comme Renji, calme et serein, qui ont toujours réponses à tout._

 _A l'extérieur de l'hôpital, Yanagi sentit son oreille sifflé. Ayaka, de son côté, rougit légèrement face à la question qu'on venait de lui poser, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Yukimura._

 _-Et bien..., commença-t-elle. Pour moi, Yanagi-sempai est une des seules personnes qui a réussi à me faire me sentir moi. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il a pu voir au-delà de l'apparence que les autres s'efforcer à voir de moi. Qu'il a pu voir celle que j'étais réellement. Bien que je me suis énervée un long moment à cause du fait qu'il m'ait parlé de mon style de tennis, il reste la personne que j'apprécie le plus ._

 _Yukimura sourit voyant autre chose derrière ces déclarations. Il n'était sûrement pas le seul à l'avoir remarquer, lui l'ayant fait en à peine deux heures. Il savait qu'il y avait autre chose cachée derrière cela._

 _-Rien d'autre ? Lui demanda-t-il voulant la pousser à réfléchir._

 _Ayaka fronça des sourcils. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait de Yanagi-sempai, qu'avait-elle pu oublier ? Yukimura décida de l'aider un peu, voyant que cela n'aboutirait à rien s'il ne faisait rien._

 _-Tu ne vois Renji que comme ton sempai ou autrement ?_

 _-Autrement ? Que veux-tu dire pas là ?_

 _Yukimura soupira à l'innocence et à la naïveté de sa kohai. Il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas du genre à penser à cela, tout le temps, comme la plupart des filles de son âge._

 _-Ne ressens-tu que de l'amitié envers Renji ? Voilà ce que j'essaye de te dire, sourit-il._

 _Le sang d'Ayaka monta à son visage, lui donnant une couleur rouge. Elle... Ressentir des sentiments envers son sempai... Remarquant le doute sur le visage de la deuxième année, Yukimura se rapprocha un peu d'elle._

 _-Comment te sens-tu quand tu lui parles ou quand tu le vois ?_

 _-Quand je lui parle, je ne peux m'empêcher de dire des trucs totalement débiles et quand je le vois, je n'arrives plus à marcher correctement tant mon regard le fixe, déclara-t-elle faiblement._

 _Yukimura rit derrière sa main, s'amusant des réactions d'Ayaka. Il avait vu juste. Elle était bien amoureuse de son ami._

 _-Mais comment peux-tu savoir si je suis amoureuse de Yanagi-sempai ou non ? Tu es déjà tombé amoureux de quelqu'un Yukimura-sempai ?_

 _Si on avait dit à Yukimura qu'il parlerait d'amour avec une fille, dans un lit d'hôpital, il aurait rit. Mais ça le changeait un peu de ses conversations avec Sanada et Yanagi._

 _Il répéta la question d'Ayaka dans sa tête et sourit._

 _-Oui, et toujours aujourd'hui._

 _-Et elle le sait ou pas ?_

 _« Elle » ? Dans son cas, on pourrait plutôt dire « Il » mais il ne corrigea pas sa phrase._

 _-Non, mais je lui dirais un jour ou l'autre. Et toi, alors ? Tu ne comptes pas lui dire ?_

 _-A Yanagi-sempai ? Sûrement pas ! Qui tomberait amoureux d'une fille comme moi ? C'est impossible que l'on soit ensemble..._

 _Le garçon aux cheveux bleus vit sa kohai baisser légèrement sa tête et son regard se voiler. Il se sentit un peu triste pour elle mais il avait une bonne intuition concernant ces deux là. Et en connaissant Renji, elle était sûrement très bonne._

 _-Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Tu n'auras rien si tu n'essayes pas, l'encouragea Yukimura doucement._

 _Ayaka ne fit que rougir et se leva de sa chaise, ramassant son sac de tennis au sol._

 _-Yukimura-sempai, j'y réfléchirais, la prévint-elle. Mais, je ne peux pas te le promettre, rajouta-t-elle avant de sortir en le saluant respectueusement, s'inclinant grandement._

 _Elle le remercia et partit rejoindre Yanagi qui l'attendait devant l'entrée. Le capitaine de l'équipe masculine de Rikkaidai se recoucha dans son lit, pensant à la jeune fille qui venait de quitter la chambre. Il espérait qu'elle ait assez de courage pour avouer à son ami ce qu'elle ressentait et que lui aussi puisse le faire. Il espérait pouvoir un jour avouer à celui qu'il aimait ses véritables sentiments._

* * *

Après cette visite là, elle avait finalement compris ce qu'il en était réellement. Elle était amoureuse de Yanagi mais elle avait peur de lui avouer ses sentiments de peur de se faire recaler. Si jamais elle lui avouait, leur relation serait fichue, elle le savait. Chaque jours qui avaient suivis, toutes les fois où elle avait croisée le regard de Yanagi, elle rougissait en repensant à sa conversation avec Yukimura.

Et, quelques jours après, tout s'était finalement mis en route...

* * *

 _Ayaka sortit de la pratique plus tard que d'habitude, ayant eu une conversation avec son capitaine, Tamaki Mei. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir Yanagi de son retard, espérant qu'il soit déjà partir. Elle ne voulait pas le voir l'attendre devant les grilles sinon elle l'aurait fait patienter un long moment, lui faisant probablement perdre de son temps._

 _Et pourtant, en arrivant aux grilles, elle le vit, lisant son carnet. Il le ferma en la remarquant devant lui._

 _-Tu n'aurais pas du m'attendre Yanagi-sempai, lui dit-elle gênée._

 _-Ça ne m'a pas déranger, la rassura-t-il._

 _Il sourit, la faisant rougir en voyant cela. Renji fronça des sourcils à ça. Il se souvint donc de ce à quoi il avait pensé ce fameux jour. Il secoua imperceptiblement sa tête se demandant comment cette idée avait pu lui venir à l'esprit. C'était impossible qu'elle ressente cela envers lui. Et pourtant, une partie de lui-même lui criait le contraire._

 _-Ayaka, l'appela-t-il pour croiser son regard._

 _Il devait en être sûr._

 _-Sempai ?_

 _Ayaka plongea alors son regard dans celui visible de Yanagi. Malgré le nombre de fois qu'elle avait vu les yeux de Yanagi ouverts, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher à chaque fois de s'émerveiller devant mais cette fois, un rougissement des plus visible accompagnait la couleur de ses joues._

 _-Ayaka, ne serais-tu pas... amoureuse ?_

 _Le sang de la deuxième année se figea dans ses veines. Elle savait Renji franc dans ses analyses mais pas sur ce type là. Elle détourna son regard embarrassée._

 _-De-De quoi est-ce que tu-tu parles ? Bafouilla-t-elle, la rendant encore plus suspect qu'elle ne l'était déjà._

 _Et Yanagi ne la cru pas en l'écoutant. C'était couru d'avance qu'avec une aussi mauvaise menteuse qu'Ayaka, elle ne réussirait à rien lui cacher. Le regard du plus âgé sur elle la força intérieurement à tout avouer mais elle se retint. Elle ne voulait pas briser la relation qu'elle avait peu à peu construite avec Yanagi._

 _Elle essaya de trouver un détournement de sujet plausible à sa situation._

 _-Ah Sempai, j'ai mes cours du soir, je dois y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard, lui dit-elle en marchant déjà loin de son sempai._

 _Mais ce dernier la rattrapa par le bras._

 _-Ayaka, tu mens très mal et puis, on est mardi et tu m'as dis que tes cours du soir étaient les jeudis et vendredis. Tu ne peux pas m'avoir sur le terrain de la mémorisation._

 _La jeune fille soupira avant de se placer face à son sempai qui fut surpris de son action. Elle se dit mentalement qu'elle n'était pas du genre à fuir devant tout les obstacles qu'elle rencontrait et qu'elle se devait de les surmonter, celui-ci aussi._

 _-Oui, c'est vrai. **Je t'aime** , dit-elle spontanément. Mais je sais très bien que tu n'éprouves pas les mêmes sentiments en retour. Je souhaite que l'on reste tout de même amis, je ne veux pas que notre relation s'effrite juste à cause du fait que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. _

_Yanagi la regardait les yeux ouverts depuis le début de sa déclaration. Au fond de lui, il s'en était légèrement douter._

 _Elle l'aimait. **Aimer**._

 _Ayaka ne le voyant pas répondre, baissa la tête, refoulant des larmes qui voulaient couler. Elle le savait pourtant très bien qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle et malgré cela, elle était incroyablement triste. Elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes._

 _-Ayaka, lui dit une douce voix dans son oreille alors que sa tête se relevait de force._

 _Elle vit le visage de Renji tout près du sien, la faisant rougir encore. Elle voulu rabaisser sa tête mais son sempai l'en empêcha et lui dit :_

 _-Il y a 100% de chance que tu apprécies ce que je compte faire, murmura-t-il avant de se rapprocher de son visage._

 _Elle comptait dire quelque chose mais elle ne pu, les lèvres de Yanagi s'appuyant contre les siennes. Les yeux de la joueuse de tennis s'écarquillèrent. Quand il se recula, il sourit au visage que faisait sa kohai._

 _-Tu... Sempai, tu viens de..._

 _-Oui, je viens de t'embrasser Ayaka._

 _-Mais... Je croyais... Je croyais que tu..._

 _Il rit au comportement de la jeune fille._

 _-Ayaka, tu ne me laisses jamais le temps d'en placer une. C'est pourquoi, souvent je dirais, tu te crées ce que je pense et tu crées toi-même les quelques disputes que nous avons eu. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, tu t'énerves contre moi toute seule alors que je n'ai rien fais._

 _Ayaka détourna ses yeux, gênée d'entendre Yanagi lui dire ça._

 _-Mais c'est comme cela que tu es et je ne t'en veux pas._

 _-Sempai, alors, pour ce que tu viens de faire..., débuta-t-elle._

 _-C'est exactement ce que ça signifie, répondit-il._

 _Le cœur d'Ayaka tapa plus fort contre sa poitrine, lui apportant un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant._

 _-Yanagi-sempai..._

 _-Tu peux m'appeler Renji, Ayaka, lui proposa-t-il._

 _-Renji...-sempai, rajouta-t-elle quand même à la fin._

 _-Et bien, c'est un bon commencement, conclut-il._

 _Ayaka prit doucement la main de Yanagi dans la sienne, surprenant le garçon qui ne s'y attendait pas._

 _-Est-ce que je peux ? Demanda timidement la deuxième année._

 _Comme simple réponse la main de Renji serra plus fortement la sienne. Et cette réponse fut plus que suffisante pour Ayaka._

 _-Rentrons, Ayaka._

* * *

C'était comme si cela s'était passé hier et pourtant, cela faisait déjà deux mois. Ils s'étaient vus de nombreuses fois durant les vacances d'étés et Ayaka avait été le voir au Tournoi National, au cours duquel Yukimura été présent, s'étant rétabli de sa maladie au soulagement de tous et de quelqu'un en particulier, bien que Ayaka ne l'ait pas remarquée. Ils avaient remportés de Tournoi, haut la main, une troisième fois consécutif.

Elle n'avait pas souvent vu, ou même jamais, l'équipe de Renji jouer des matchs et ce Tournoi National avait été le moyen pour elle d'enfin les voir. Elle n'avait pas été déçue.

Elle avait fêtée leur victoire avec l'équipe, félicitant Yanagi bien qu'elle lui répétait qu'elle savait depuis le début qu'ils allaient gagner, amusant certains des membres de l'équipe.

* * *

En rentrant du restaurant de ramen du père de Jackal, elle et Yanagi ne parlaient pas, ce qui était une première, surtout quand Ayaka était dans les parages.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Lui demanda Yanagi ne l'entendant dire un mot du trajet.

-A tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à maintenant, répondit-elle joyeusement. Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir rencontrer, lui avoua-t-elle.

Renji sourit à cela.

-Tu me l'as déjà dis un certain nombre de fois depuis que je te connais, lui dit-il.

-Et je ne m'arrêterais pas de sitôt, s'écria-t-elle.

-Il y avait 90% de chance que tu dises cela.

-Ça fait un certain moment que j'y penses, mais désormais, je ne suis plus aussi imprévisible qu'avant, non ?

Yanagi tourna son regard ouvert vers elle, la faisant rougir. C'était une habitude pour lui de la voir rougir en voyant ses yeux et il s'en amusait.

-Et bien, depuis que l'on sort ensemble, tu sembles plus facile à cerner qu'avant, c'est vrai, sourit-il.

Ayaka fit la moue avant de rire.

-Alors, tout ce que je compte faire ne sera plus une surprise pour toi, déclara-t-elle avant de tirer sur son bras et de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du garçon.

La deuxième année se recula, se retrouvant face au garçon, les joues rouges bien qu'un grand sourire s'étirant sur son visage.

-Tu n'as pas du t'y attendre à celle-là, pas vrai ? S'exclama-t-elle avant de prendre un peu d'avance sur lui et de courir un peu.

Le Maître des données passa sa main lentement sur ses lèvres, son visage légèrement rougis par l'action de Ayaka.

Il était vrai qu'il arrivait plus facilement à prédire ce qu'elle dirait et ferait mais à certain moment, c'était tout le contraire.

-Tu sembles échapper encore à certaines de mes données bien que j'essaye de corriger cela, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, regardant plus loin devant lui Ayaka lui faire signe de la main.

Et dire que tout avait commencé avec un simple menu d'entraînement...

* * *

 **Fin .**

* * *

C'est la fin de ce One-shot. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. J'apprécié beaucoup les commentaires pour savoir si ce que j'ai écris est bon ou pas, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter.

Les ajouts en favoris ou autres sont aussi les bienvenus ^^

Bye et merci d'avoir lu !

 **PS : Si vous avez envie, il y a une suite qui se nomme "Une plaisanterie qui tourne mal", vous pouvez la retrouver en cliquant sur mon profil et en allant voir dans mes histoires.**


End file.
